


Shore Leave

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotics, Conduct hearing, Dancing, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hawaii, Hickeys, Innuendo, Jealousy, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Secrets, Shore Leave, Sneaking Around, Soulmates, Trust, Vacation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, fire dance, hula dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: After defeating Saren on the Citadel, the crew of the Normandy takes shore leave--Shepard and Kaidan heading off to spend a quiet vacation together. Turns out, they're not as sneaky as they thought...





	Shore Leave

Alyss stretched as she walked into the cockpit, waiting patiently for them to get the go ahead from Anderson and Hackett for their one week shore leave after stopping Saren on the Citadel that morning. She smiled and leaned on her arms on the back of Joker’s chair to twirl the ankle she’d sprained running from the piece of Sovereign that had flown through the window at her. She put her mouth by Joker’s ear, startling him a little because of how quietly she moved.

“Hey Joker…any word?”

He shook his head slowly. “Not a peep. So where are you going to spend your leave?”

Alyss grinned, and stepped back before taking a seat in the copilot’s chair next to Joker. “Hawaii. Beaches, tanning, surfing, sipping a cocktail in a string bikini watching the waves roll up the shore—the works.”

Joker had to admit, he would pay to see his gorgeous CO in a string bikini, but that was beside the point. He knew something, and wanted to tease her. He spun his chair to face her with a wicked grin on his face, making the smile drop from her face. What in the world? Alyss raised her eyebrows. He looked like Christmas had come early and whenever he got that look she always became instantly concerned. Maybe she shouldn’t have mentioned the string bikini bit…

“I would’ve thought you’d spend the whole of your leave pinned between Kaidan and something or other…seeing as some of the things you two did last night should be illegal.” Joker teased.

Shepard’s mouth dropped open. “Oh my God, Joker! You were watching us?!?!”

“You’re my best friend, we were both upset about the Normandy being grounded and then you were super nervous about stealing the Normandy, so nervous you punched the wall; so I was checking to see if you were okay, but then I saw Kaidan had you covered…” He snickered.

Alyss stared at him with wide eyes.

“And you couldn’t disconnect the security feed or avert your eyes? Remind me to dismantle any and all cameras in my quarters whenever we share a ship. I feel violated.” She told him, shoving his shoulder.

“I’d think that hickey on your neck would make you feel more violated.” He pointed out.

Alyss suddenly clamped a hand to the left side of her neck…even without realizing she had one, she knew exactly where it was. If she had paid more attention to her reflection in the mirror that morning after she got dressed as Kaidan slept peacefully in her bed, she could have hidden it. Just thinking about the various hickeys she had all over her body that Joker couldn’t see made her flush red. As if on cue, Kaidan walked into the cockpit.

“Hey, Joker. The guys and I were going to play some poker until our shore leave goes through. Would you like to join us?” He nodded professionally in her direction. “Commander.”

Was it wrong to want to shove him up against a wall and kiss him senseless?

“I would think you’d be calling her Alyss after what you did to her last night.” Joker muttered, making Alyss put her face in her palm.

Kaidan’s eyes went wide. “I’m sorry…what?”

“Sure poker sounds fun.” Joker stood up from his chair and hobbled towards the door. “So where are you going for your shore leave, Kaidan?”

“Hawaii.” Kaidan shrugged nonchalantly.

Joker smirked over his shoulder at Alyss as the two of them left her standing alone on the bridge. When had Joker become so in tune with her that he knew every move she was going to make? She absently ran her fingers along the love mark on her neck, smiling wistfully and suddenly froze. That had been there all day? Anderson, Udina, the council, and her whole crew had seen it there every time she was in her civvies—at least her armor covered her neck. Damn. She and Kaidan had thought they were going to die and hadn’t tried to be careful…and then there was the embrace they’d shared after saving the Citadel—she’d limped directly into his arms after clearing Sovereign’s arm piece. Anderson at least must’ve realized there was something going on between them, and had most likely told Admiral Hackett about it.

Alyss sighed as she saw the blinking red light on Joker’s console. She sat down in his chair and pressed a couple buttons letting the call come over the comm as she released her long wavy black hair from its ponytail prison. It was Councilor Anderson’s frequency.

“Yes Anderson?” She asked.

“Shepard. I was hoping to catch you. I just got off the comm with Admiral Hackett and the crew of the Normandy has been granted one week for shore leave.” He replied.

“That’s good news, sir. I’ll inform them immediately.” As she was about to end the transmission, he cleared his throat uncomfortably. Alyss paused. “Is there something else, sir?”

“Something has come up, Shepard. Before you head off to shore leave, you and Lieutenant Alenko have to report to Admiral Hackett for a conduct hearing.”

Alyss paled; she’d known it was coming but so soon? Luckily Anderson couldn’t see the concern etched across her face, and she had enough practice putting on a smile and keeping her voice level.

“Yes, sir. I’ll inform him immediately.” Shepard sighed inwardly.

With a grimace, Shepard switched off the comm and stood slowly; she took a quick glance around the bridge to make sure that no one had heard that, before making her way to the stairs and heading into the mess. Pressly, Garrus, Joker, Adams, Kaidan and Wrex were gathered around the table playing Skyllian Five and from the looks of it had just started.

“Alenko, may I speak to you for a moment?” She asked.

“Of course, Shepard.” Kaidan nodded and stood up. “Deal me out of this round, Joker.”

Alyss motioned him into the nearest private place, which just happened to be her quarters, as Joker snickered. She shot him a dirty look, before she closed the door. Joker waited just a fraction of a heartbeat before he turned to the others seated around the table.

“Yeah…he’s not coming back.” Joker told everyone.

“Huh? Why not?” Garrus asked.

“Didn’t you sense anything going on between the two of them when we were on the Citadel defeating Saren?” Wrex muttered turning to Garrus who shrugged, nonchalantly.

“You’re telling me you didn’t feel the sexual tension between them?” Joker asked, wide-eyed. “They slept together last night.”

Pressly choked on his water.

Kaidan approached Alyss and took her into his arms, before kissing her passionately. She smiled against his lips, and draped one arm across his shoulder, letting his tongue explore her mouth. This wasn’t why she had brought him into her room, though it was definitely a perk. Sighing slightly, she reluctantly pushed him away. Kaidan kept her firmly ensconced in his arms.

“First of all, good morning.” He chuckled.

Shepard laughed. “Kaidan, it’s early evening.”

He shrugged. “I know, but with everything going on, I never got to wish you a good morning.”

Alyss giggled as he kissed the large red hickey on her neck; Kaidan was pleased that she hadn’t covered it up…unless of course she was in her high collared armor. While propriety dictated she not have one at all, he was glad the one she did have was from him. One of his hands slipped up her shirt, eliciting a moan from her as the other tangled itself in her hair.

“Kaidan…this…isn’t…why I called you…in here…” She panted.

His hand stilled for a second. “I figured as much. So what did you need to talk to me about?”

Alyss gestured between them. “This, actually. We have to make an appearance at a conduct hearing, because of that embrace after defeating Saren.”

Kaidan’s face fell. “Oh.”

“I’m sure they just want to make sure that this isn’t just a fling.” She said quickly.

“Shepard, I already told you I don’t make a habit of complicating the chain of command…When I think that I did complicate it…I hope it wasn’t for just a fling.”

“I was hoping you’d say that. It seems serious to me…serious enough that you should start calling me Alyss.” She suggested.

Kaidan raised an eyebrow, and then broke out into the largest grin she had ever seen on his handsome face. His happiness was contagious and she found herself grinning from ear to ear as well. He cupped her cheeks in his hands before pulling her gently into a kiss.

“Alyss.” He kissed her again. “Alyss.”

She sighed in content; she could listen to him say her name in that husky voice of his for forever and beyond. Kaidan backed her against the door behind her, and his lips sought hers in a hungry passion, again and again. Shepard wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him to her tightly. If he never let go it would be too soon. She kissed him once more before stepping away.

“We’ll have time for this later. Go back to your poker game, before Joker says something. “I’ll bring the ship in to dock in an hour.”

“Why would Joker say something? Does he know?”

Alyss nodded briefly. “Yeah.”

Kaidan’s jaw dropped. “Did you—?”

“No…”

“Then how—?”

“He’s a dirty, rotten snoop; that’s how.” Alyss shook her head, wryly.

Kaidan paled. “You mean he saw us last night?”

“Unfortunately. Don’t worry about it…I’ve already disconnected the camera. It won’t happen again.”

“While that’s reassuring for next time, it still makes me somewhat uncomfortable that he saw all the things we did.”

“Tell me about it.” Alyss shook her head.

They kissed once more before she opened the door to her quarters on Garrus, Wrex, Pressly, Adams, and Joker staring at them intently from the table in the mess a few feet away. She met each of their eyes in turn, trying to defy anything they were thinking about her inviting her subordinate into her room for a private conversation.

“That was quick…you two done ‘talking’ already?” Joked used air quotes when he said the word talking, in order to make sure she got his innuendo.

Alyss shot him a look. “I see you already opened your big mouth.”

Joker smirked. “Not nearly as big as yours, I’d like to think.”

Shepard and Kaidan both blushed red from their ears to the tips of their toes.

“Shut up.” Alyss replied—it was the only retort she could think of.

Joker snickered as Kaidan sat back down to join the poker game. Alyss winked at him, and left the mess, heading up the stairs and into the CIC. She stood at the galaxy map for a moment before punching in the coordinates of the Citadel and letting the VI bring them in.

“Joker…get off the ship. You can’t stay here while it’s being maintenanced, so just come off with me.” Alyss muttered exasperatedly.

Joker turned his chair to face her. “Are you in a hurry or something?”

Alyss glared at him before running her fingers through her hair. He smirked and continued sitting in his pilot’s chair—unaware she was in a rush because she was late for her conduct hearing, not a rendezvous with Kaidan. She’d sent him ahead, because as the commanding officer, she was to be the last one off the ship, and Joker was being a pain. Admiral Hackett was not going to be pleased with her tardiness, but at least it wasn’t her fault.

“I was thinking…maybe I’ll come to Hawaii with you. We can make a whole big thing of it. Invite the whole crew—what’s the name of the Hotel you’re staying at?”

“No.”

Finally having enough, Alyss bent and leveled her shoulder with Joker’s stomach, throwing him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and carrying him off the ship. He grunted in discomfort and embarrassment. She gently set him in the seat of a shuttle, and turned to the pilot.

“To the Tiptree colony.” She looked at Joker and tossed him a jewelry box. “Tell Hilary happy 12th birthday for me.”

She smiled and closed the shuttle door, before running to catch her own. She pulled open the door, flung herself inside, and slammed into the seat, huffing quietly. The pilot glanced back at her briefly, his brown eyes catching her lavender ones and she flashed him a smile, as she slipped out of her boots.

“Where to?”

“Flagship of the Fifth Fleet. I’m utterly late for a…meeting…with Admiral Hackett. You don’t mind if I change over there do you? I need to look my best.” Alyss told him.

He’d been her pilot when she was headed to the Normandy for the first time; he’d asked about her family, and she’d reciprocated—he’d told her about his husband, which was the reason Alyss didn’t care about changing in the corner. He laughed and shook his head.

“Go ahead.”

Alyss striped herself of her civvies, replacing them with a very flattering empire waist black dress with three quarter length sleeves—the right sporting a red stripe with white on both sides, and the N7 symbol over her right collar bone. Staring into the shiny surface of the shuttle she checked her makeup, and quickly ran her fingers through her hair. She slipped into a matching pair of black flats, and as she stowed her clothes in her knapsack, she felt the familiar sensation of docking clamps attaching to the side of the shuttle. Just in time.

“It was good to see you again, Steve.” She said, flicking her black hair over her shoulder. “Say hi to Robert.”

“Nice to see you too, Shepard, and I will.”

They smiled at each other once more before Alyss stepped off the shuttle onto Hackett’s ship. She ran her fingers through her hair for the last time, and walked stately to the briefing room, where the hearing had already started. She opened the door to be greeted by four pairs of eyes instead of the expected two; it wasn’t just Hackett and Kaidan there…it was Anderson and Udina as well. Though she should have expected that, being the envoy to the council as a spectre, the human race as a whole, and the Alliance Navy.

“Sorry I’m late…Joker wouldn’t leave the ship. I had to personally put him on the shuttle to Tiptree.” Alyss said, going to stand next to Kaidan and taking his hand in hers.

There was a time when she would have tried to keep up appearances, and she still planned to in front of her crew, but now that she knew about the Reapers—a threat so dire—she planned to make the most of as many precious moments as she could. At this point she didn’t really care that the three men knew about her fraternization with a subordinate. Kaidan squeezed her hand reassuringly; he was there for her. She winked at him, and then leaned in towards him putting her mouth by his ear and whispering something to him. Admiral Hackett sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose watching them.

“Shepard.” He growled.

She stopped whispering in Kaidan’s ear and stepped forward slightly, his hand still entwined with hers. She was ready for anything—but if they tried to transfer him she couldn’t be held responsible for what she might do. The thought of quitting flicked briefly across her mind, but deep down she knew she couldn’t since she was the only one who seemed to be worried about the reapers. But for the first time in forever, she was actually happy.

“With all due respect Admiral…Ambassador and Councillor, I promise; this is serious, I know it’s classified as fraternization, but I won’t let it get in the way of my job.”

That wasn’t exactly true—when they were off the field, she’d revel in the distraction he brought.

“What about Virmire?”

Alyss stiffened as her smile turned into a frown.

“Ambassador—you don’t get to talk to me about Virmire. Williams was a damned good soldier, and more importantly—she was my friend. I kept hoping she’d make it out like Captain Kirrahe and his team, but she gave her life down there so that that whole Salarian reconnaissance squad could keep theirs. They’d had her back, but no one had Kaidan’s. That is why I went back for him.” Her voice wavered. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we have a shore leave to get to. I’ll be in touch for the Normandy’s next assignment in one week.” Alyss huffed before turning around and dragging Kaidan out of the briefing room.

“That was quick.” Kaidan mumbled.

“I want to be pinned between you and something hard as soon as possible.” Shepard whispered. “Take me to Wonderland.”

Kaidan chuckled. “By the way you look amazing. I’ve never seen you in a dress—a skirt, yes. A dress? No.”

She smiled as they stepped onto a shuttle to take them from the Fifth Fleet to Earth, but Alyss was having a hard time keeping her hands to herself. She watched Kaidan the whole time they were in the shuttle, sitting close together, but not touching—the moment the shuttle landed, Kaidan got out first and turned back to her offering his hand to help her step out of the shuttle. Her heart fluttered for a moment, as she slid her hand inside his. She loved this. 

Kaidan pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head, before releasing her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist. Alyss sighed contentedly, and placed her right hand over Kaidan’s while the two of them made their way off the shuttle together.

Alyss blinked against the light; real sunlight was always better than the artificial stuff. She stretched slowly, happy she’d had the foresight to send their luggage ahead of them…not that she’d packed much, seeing as she planned to spend the whole trip locked in their suite, pinned under Kaidan. As they walked towards the hotel, Alyss nuzzled her face into Kaidan’s neck and inhaled his deep musky scent, as she left a red lipstick mark on his neck. She giggled and started leaving more. Kaidan blushed from his collar to the top of his head, as the hotel staff gave them weird looks. Alyss, pulled away unfazed, and approached the man at the front desk.

“Hello!” Alyss chirped happily, flashing the man a brilliant smile. “Reservation for Alenko?”

He took a minute to scroll through the registry on the terminal, before nodding. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Alenko—we’ve been expecting you.”

Kaidan choked; Mr. and Mrs. Alenko? He couldn’t help but smile at the sound of that, though, he never thought he’d hear his name paired as a married couple. Alyss wasn’t even denying it, as she chatted with the concierge, and he handed them the card keys to their room, a hotel brochure, as well as a complimentary muffin basket.

“Sorry we’re a little late—” She glanced at his nametag. “—Paul. You know how meetings go.”

Paul smiled. “I do. I have you in room 714—the honeymoon suite. Enjoy your honeymoon, and feel free to call on any of the staff if the two if you need anything.”

“Thank you so much, Paul! I’m not sure we’ll be leaving our room, but thanks!”

As she turned and hooked her arm through Kaidan’s he heard Paul chuckle behind them. Maybe he was laughing at the way she was entangled around Kaidan, or maybe it was at the red lips all over his neck, or maybe it was the way they looked at each other, but it was most likely at how her hand had snuck down the back of his pants.

“Newlyweds.” Paul shook his head.

“Mr. and Mrs. Alenko? Where did that come from?” He whispered in her ear as they clambered into the elevator.

“There was no way I was going to make a reservation under Alyss Shepard—unless you wanted every reporter within a ten mile radius swarming into the hotel with the hero of the Blitz and the savior of the Citadel staying there with her lover.” Alyss hissed. “Plus, with my lipstick all over your neck—they assumed, and I just didn’t feel the need to correct them.”

Kaidan let out long, slow chuckle. The elevator doors whooshed open in front of them, as Alyss took Kaidan’s hand in hers before pulling him down the hallway to their room. She pulled the keycard out of her bag, swiped it through the reader, and hastily pushed Kaidan inside dragging him through the foyer into the bedroom where she pushed him gently onto the heart shaped bed.

“How did we end up with the honeymoon suite?”

“It was the only room they had available, and that was fine by me—drop your pants.” Alyss giggled.

She was inconsolably giddy, as she hung up the vidcall with her parents—she hadn’t gone into detail, but she’d told her mother that in trying hard to actually have a personal life, she was spending her shore leave in Hawaii with a boy. Her father had connected the dots, seeing as she’d been out to save the galaxy and hadn’t had time to meet a nice boy who wasn’t her subordinate.

She re-entered the bedroom, and frowned when she saw Kaidan had finished with his shower so quickly, making her unable to join him. He stood by the nightstand wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, reading the brochure Paul had given them when they checked in, but Alyss’s attention was riveted on the water droplets as they rolled down his perfectly sculpted muscles and disappeared into the towel. She bit her lip.

“Alyss, did you know there’s a luau tonight? We should go.” He told her when he noticed her presence.

She couldn’t help but love it when he said her name.

“I didn’t really pack much actual clothing…” She admitted, embarrassedly biting her lip again.

“We’ve been in this room for 3 days! We’re in Hawaii but we have yet to actually see it—and will you quit abusing your lip, or I will take it over, and you’ll never breathe again.” He hissed.

“Is that an offer?” She teased.

Kaidan growled, approaching her in two strides, grabbing her waist and pulling her against him to cover her lips with his—she curled her fingers around the top of the towel but he stepped back before she could rip it off him. She pouted. He ran his fingers through his wet hair as his eyes traveled up and down her body, clad only in one of his t-shirts—he was torn: drag her outside to the luau or drag her back to bed and not let her go until their shore leave was over. She watched him carefully, before shrugging. Alyss bent, and pulled a small sky blue suitcase with clouds on it out from under the heart shaped bed—drawing a chuckle from Kaidan; he had not been expecting that.

“Let’s go to the luau—we have four more days here to spend exploring each other. What’s a few hours? Let me change, and we’ll head down to the pool deck…I don’t want you to think that I’m ashamed for us to be seen together.”

Alyss cast her eyes downward, not wanting to meet his eyes—what else could he think because she didn’t want to leave the room, but all she wanted in the world was to be with him now that they’d had the chance. Kaidan raised his eyebrows, before crossing the room, and running his hands up and down her arms. His fingers curled gently around her chin, and lifted her face so that their eyes met, as he brushed away a stray tear with his thumb.

“I don’t think that.” He tugged the bag from her hands. “I think you want to make the most of every moment we have together, Alyss. We’re soldiers—never knowing when our next mission will be our last. I get it.”

She smiled at him. “And my mother tried to tell me that sleeping with my lieutenant was a bad idea—but only a fellow soldier and biotic would get me.”

“Let’s get changed, milady.”

He gave her an exaggerated bow, before returning her bag to her. She disappeared into the bathroom so she could surprise him with her outfit, as he sighed and turned to his own luggage, he heard the shower turn on. He’d learned more about her than he would’ve thought possible—and everything he learned just made him like her more; no one else got to know this side of her which made Kaidan feel insanely special.

Kaidan pulled on a pair of black pants and a blue button up shirt, unaware that while he was buttoning up the shirt, Alyss had emerged from the bathroom, and was admiring him from behind—it was a view she couldn’t get tired of. She wore a black string bikini, with a lavender butterfly on the left of the top and the bottom, and tied around her waist was a see-through, knee-length light blue sarong, that had a large revealing slit up the left as well.

A pair of black strappy stilettos completed her outfit. She had one foot planted on the door frame behind her, as Kaidan turned to see if she’d emerged yet—his jaw dropped when he saw her; her hair was wet, and hung in loose waves over her shoulders, and she had clipped the right side back with a large blue hibiscus flower. She crossed the room, and reached out to his shirt, before unbuttoning it.

“Alyss, what are you doing?” Kaidan spluttered.

“We’re in Hawaii—it’s exceedingly humid out, and if you get to see basically all of me—I think I’m allowed to see your amazing torso. Don’t be such a stick in the mud.” She ran her hand down his chest. “Let’s go—I’m dying for a strawberry sunrise cocktail.”

“Is that your drink of choice?” Kaidan offered her his arm, and tucked his keycard into his back pocket.

“If I’m drinking alcohol, yes. But since I’m on duty most of the time—you’ll usually find me drinking a chai tea; I love the spice. Sometimes I even add vanilla soy milk for a little flavor.” She admitted. “I’m sorry, I must be boring you.”

Kaidan shook his head. “On the contrary, I like learning about you; little things that no one knows.”

“Well you shouldn’t be the only one learning; what’s your drink of choice?”

She pressed up against his arm as they walked past Paul and a couple of his coworkers—he looked shocked that they’d emerged from their suite and was probably already on the phone to get housekeeping up there since this may be the only chance they had to clean the room, before the two of them checked out.

“Shot of whiskey, and a lager—or coffee.”

“Just black?” She asked, her tone suggested she was somewhere between mollified and disgusted.

Kaidan nodded. “Just black.”

“Good to know.” She winked at him. “Oh look! They’re doing fire dancing—that looks so fun!”

Kaidan turned his attention to the stage, as he hugged her to him. The dancers on stage, moved in perfect unison, twirling the flaming batons around their bodies, before tossing them up in the air, and catching them on their way back down. He glanced down to see Alyss riveted, the flames dancing in her lavender eyes—she was beautiful.

“I’ll be right back.”

She nodded as he kissed the top of her head, and made his way over to the bar, ordering a strawberry sunrise, and a Canadian Lager. As the bartender began mixing the drinks for him, Kaidan’s eyes searched for where he’d left Alyss only to find her not there—he scanned the crowd frantically, looking for a sign of her outfit, finding it up on stage, learning the fire dance from one of the dancers.

His gut clenched because the man was so close to her, but he watched her closely, even as he felt the coolness of their drinks against his arm; she held the baton gingerly, before tossing it up in the air; she glowed bluish-purple, as it came back down—her control had wavered slightly, but then she laughed. The dancer lit the ends on fire; Kaidan found himself riveted watching her twirl and laugh and dance with them up there, her biotics fueling her amazing performance. When it was over the audience erupted in applause.

Her eyes met his as she took a bow, and she made a beeline right for him, biting her lower lip. Her cheeks were flushed as she fell into the seat next to him—she was huffing quietly, but the evidence all pointed to her having a fun time up on stage. Her delicate hand rested on his forearm and he smiled at her.

“You looked beautiful up there.” He muttered, sliding her drink to her.

“I wasn’t even expecting any of that—the moment you left, suddenly one of the dancers offered me his hand and pulled me up on the stage to teach me. It was really fun.” She whispered, taking a sip of her drink. 

“Thanks for convincing me to come down here.”

“Anytime.”

“Do you mind if I try the hula dancing?” She asked.

“I don’t mind at all—as long as one of the girls teaches you…that guy was way too close to you.” Kaidan muttered, downing his drink in one swig.

Alyss leaned in kissed him quickly. “Were you jealous?”

“Alyss, I just spent the last 72 hours in your bed—if another guy so much as looks at you, I get upset. Of course I’m jealous.”

“Kaidan, you just spent the last 72 hours in my bed—why would I have eyes for any other guy? You don’t need to be jealous.”

The little vixen was laughing at him. Kaidan reached out and cupped the back of her neck, pulling her into a passionate kiss that left her so breathless she nearly fell off her chair when he released her; she blinked rapidly several times. He smiled as she chugged the rest of her cocktail, and motioned to the bartender for another one, before sliding off her stool to find the hula dance teachers.

“Wow, 72 hours...that's some kind of stamina.”

Kaidan’s eyes widened at the voice near his elbow, turning to see a familiar blue baseball cap on a man sitting at the bar, a slight smile playing about Joker’s lips, while taking a swig of his drink, as a blush crept up Kaidan’s neck. It had only been a matter of time before he located them, with all the resources at his fingertips as pilot to Commander Shepard—though seeing the rest of the crew over Joker’s shoulder was a surprise. Maybe they should have stayed in the room after all. Apparently he got his way and they were going to make a whole big thing of this, knowing full well that he was intruding. They'd been too lost in each other to notice all their friends converging on their location.

Kaidan sighed, he’d wanted to keep Alyss to himself for the entirety of their shore leave...


End file.
